


Predator Becomes Prey

by Acemindbreaker



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mind Control, Temporary Character Death, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 03:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acemindbreaker/pseuds/Acemindbreaker
Summary: A vampire takes a woman home to feed on, but he's in for a big surprise when she doesn't stay dead.





	Predator Becomes Prey

He relished the smell of the blood in her heart pounding as she struggled against his grip, her cries muffled against his hand over her mouth. Though he didn’t actually need to breathe, his desire to scent her had him breathing deeply as he licked her neck, feeling the vein pulsing beneath the skin.

And then he bit down.

The ecstasy of the warm blood in his mouth, the thrill as her struggles eased—this was what he loved about being a vampire. He’d been pathetic as a human, weak and soft-hearted. Now, he was a predator, and she was his prey.

All too soon, the intense bliss began to fade along with her life, leaving only a warm contentment. As her heartbeat faded, so did his consciousness. He could have fought the drowsiness, if he needed to. But he preferred not to. It’s why he’d gotten her to take him to her home first. He could sleep, curled up against her as her warmth faded, and when he awoke, he’d have plenty of time to clean up the mess.

  


At first, she was confused. Her neck hurt, and something about her body felt strange and wrong.

She rolled over and bumped into him, curled up beside her, and she remembered. Sharp fangs, a hand over her mouth, a pain in her neck…

She panicked. With a scream of rage and fear, she sprang up and began to pummel him—punching, kicking, grabbing and shaking. She didn’t even register that he’d been asleep until he woke up.

He was disoriented at first, just trying to fend her off, but then he caught her wrist. She screamed louder, struggling to yank herself free, but his grip was implacable. He caught her other arm and rolled over, pinning her to the bed. “I thought for sure I’d killed you.” He said, and moved to sniff her neck.

“No! Stop! Let me go!” She screamed. And he did.

  


She scrambled backwards, falling off the bed in her fear, and took big gulps of air, though her chest tingled strangely as she did. She gathered her senses and stood up, and saw him sitting on the bed, staring at her in horror. With another scream, she threw herself at him again, and this time he didn’t fight as she unloaded on him with all of her strength.

When she was exhausted, her head cleared enough to process that he was begging for mercy. “Please, stop! I’ll do anything! Just let me move!”

“What do you mean?” She asked, then realized she was still pinning him to the bed. That’s odd, she thought he was stronger than her. Experimentally, she let go, and he stayed in place.

“Please. If I’d known you had powers, I’d never have bothered you. What do you want? I’ll do anything!” He pleaded, his body trembling, and yet he didn’t move.

“Why aren’t you moving?” She asked.

He stared at her. “You mean you don’t know?”

“Tell me!” She demanded.

“I don’t know! You’re doing something to me!” He cried out. “I can’t move! Please, just let me go. I won’t bother you anymore. I’ll leave town! It’s not a big deal, I’m used to moving anyway. Just let me move again!”

“I don’t know how!” She exclaimed. “I don’t know what’s going on! You attacked me, and I thought I was done for, but now I’m awake and I feel strange but not like I almost died, and you’re trying to tell me I did something to you?”

“Oh, shit. You really don’t know.” He said. “You don’t know what you are?”

“No, I don’t. What am I?” She asked.

“I don’t know!” His voice shook.

“What are you?” She asked.

“I’m a vampire, of course.” He replied. “Look, if we can figure out how to undo this, I’ll introduce you to the community. Someone can figure out what you are.”

“There are more of you? Here in Larnwick?” She asked dubiously. This town was pretty small, and there’d been no murders for decades until Pamela turned up drained of blood a couple days ago.

“Not here, not as far as I know.” He said. “I wanted to get away, strike out on my own. But I came from the Morrow Seethe, in Kilerth. Whole family of vampires. And there’s a werewolf pack, too, and a coven of witches, and various other things. Someone’ll probably know what you are.”

“Not sure if that’s encouraging or threatening.” She muttered, then stopped to think. When _had_ he stopped moving? She’d been beating the shit out of him, not realizing he was asleep, and then he’d woke up and started fighting back, and just when it seemed like she’d lost, he let go and she fell off the bed. Just when… _just when she’d begged him to stop!_

She smiled. “Stand up.” She told him, and he stood. “I’ve figured it out.” She said.

His eyes widened, and he started towards the door. “Stop.” She said, and he stopped, his hand on the doorknob, unable to turn it. “I’ve figured it out.” She repeated. “You have to do what I tell you. Whatever I am, I’ve got some sort of power to give you commands.”

“Please. I swear, I’ll leave. I’ll never bother you again. I’ll tell everyone that Larnwick is yours, so no one else bothers you, either. Please, just let me go.” He begged.

She came over and took his hand off the doorway, clasped it in hers. “I don’t think I want you to leave.” She said. “You see, I’ve always fantasized about having someone helpless to my whims, under my complete control, but I’ve never had the chance, and besides, it would go against my moral code. But you? You killed Pamela, didn’t you? You tried to kill me. I figure you deserve whatever I feel like doing to you.”

“No.” He said. “No, please. Just let me go.”

“No. You are forbidden from leaving this house, or harming me in any way.” She said, then opened the door. “Go ahead. Explore your new home, if you’d like.”


End file.
